


I Heard It Through the Clothes Line 人靠衣装

by kangtacaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson的皮带总是自己解开，它只不过想帮点忙。比Sherlock Holmes更坚贞不二的是他的衬衫扣子。而那顶可怜的猎鹿帽，它只不过是想找到它命中注定的主人罢了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson的皮带

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Heard It Through the Clothes Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697070) by [canolacrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canolacrush/pseuds/canolacrush). 



常言道，人靠衣装。

但就像先有鸡还是先有蛋的老问题一样，衣靠人裁也是个坚不可摧的理论。谁能说得准呢？

但仔细想想，老话也是不无道理的。比如说，有个人天天戴着同一顶帽子，到后来你就会开始觉得这帽子也成了他本人的一部分，就像脸上的鼻型那样和他的形象密不可分。某些衣服就是带有这样的魔力，仿佛穿戴者的灵魂也渗进了布料里，即使在原主人过世之后也依然停驻其上。

以John Watson的皮带而言，它还在适应新主人的过程中——它原属于已故的Captain Nathaniel K Briggs，海鸥号的船长。他是一位海明威式的人物，打了一辈子的光棍，且毫不讳言。John在一家二手服装店遇见了这条皮带，被皮带扣上的船锚图案所吸引，并觉得皮带就当物尽其用，于是就买了它。

这条充满了已故船长的大无畏精神的皮带，非常满意自己的新主人。它立时就认出了John是个军人：他把衬衫扎进裤子里，他在早上7点着装，还有一把最能说明问题的手枪不时会插在裤腰后边。它也知道John是个爱冒险的男人，惯于突然起跑和跳跃，皮带十分欣赏这一点——要知道，如果被系在一个宅男的身上，它就不会这么快活了。约一个月后，皮带断定自己喜欢Johnny（皮带给新主人起了个昵称），并非常自豪地为他的裤子和手枪站岗。

作为一条皮带，它毕生的目标当然是干好自己的分内工作，同时也致力于不惹人心烦——它决不往上滑动，避免顶到Johnny的肚子，也不会毫无必要地卡住皮带孔。所以，当皮带偶尔发觉下边的船桅升起来的时候，它就理所当然地决定要方便主人，悄悄地自动解开。它已经习惯了老船长的这套动作，所以相当轻车熟路。

Sherlock，当然是第一个注意到的。

“John，你的皮带开了。”他低声道。他们当时正穿过一家熙熙攘攘的脱衣俱乐部——为了案子，当然。

John方才停下脚步看着一个身材姣好的钢管舞女郎目瞪口呆来着，他低头一看，注意到松开的皮带扣，连忙调整好：“谢了，大概是之前忘了扣好了。”

“打起精神，John。”Sherlock加了一句，随后突然冲向他们的目标，后者正往后门逃去。

John紧随其后，很快就把那个脱衣舞女郎忘了在脑后。皮带牢牢地扣着，护着他背后的手枪。

第二次状况发生在几个月之后，造成了相当大的不便。John和Sherlock当时正在追踪一个走私海外动物的家伙到了一个码头，这时冒出了三个大块头。John把一个家伙推到另一个身上，然后拔出手枪命令他们跪下。他扫了眼Sherlock，发现他的室友正如行云流水般地夺下那个男人的铁撬棍，并把对方撞翻在地，晕了过去。

皮带可不知道是什么引起了这接踵而至的反应——它是通过触觉来感受这个世界的，没有视力或听力。但如果它有，他就知道那肾上腺素的激涌、Sherlock的身体运用力学原理自卫的画面、以及美味的暴力引起的冲击足以让John Watson的瞳孔放大。再加上Sherlock把铁撬棍像根铅笔一样玩转在手间，还用那诱人的低音嘟哝着“外行”——John只觉得所有的空气都从肺里抽了出去。

皮带自动自觉地解开了，John发觉自己的裤子正从胯上滑下去。没有低到向全世界秀出他的内裤，但也足以让他发现变化，并强烈注意到自己突然之间硬得不行。他面红耳赤，一边握着枪，一边努力试图用一只手把皮带扣回原位。

Sherlock注意到了（他就没有注意不到的时候），翻了个白眼，嘟哝着“噢看在老天的份上”。他走到John身边，把皮带拉回原处，致使John发出了几声不太爷们儿的叫声。而皮带本身，从来没有遇到过像Sherlock Holmes的手指这么生硬的对待，吓了一跳，紧紧围住Johnny的腰。

“John，”Sherlock一边把皮带系好一边道，“注意点，跟上来。”随后转身就去追那个正要乘着快艇逃跑的走私犯了。

John花了五秒钟做了几个深呼吸，恢复自持，然后走向那两个跪着的歹徒，迅速用枪柄把他们敲晕，然后去追他疯狂的室友去了。后者“借”了一辆无人看管的渔船，大声叫着让John跟上来。那天晚上，等他们终于把案子了结，坐在客厅里享受炉火和热茶的时候，他们默契地决定不再提起此事。皮带紧紧地围在John的腰间，丝毫不知道发生了什么事。

第三次意外的发生没有任何来由，在John Watson看来。那是贝克街一个宁静的夜晚：John正在博客上敲着最新的案子，而Sherlock在厨房/实验室煮着某种据说混合了海芒果毒素会变色的物质。

John在桌前伸了个懒腰，瞄了一眼厨房，看见Sherlock举着一个长颈瓶，脸上戴着一副超大的护目镜，身上穿着格纹睡袍和热防护手套。Sherlock注视着瓶中的液体，一边用手指敲着桌面。当溶液变成亮橘色的时候，Sherlock发出一声胜利的欢呼，摘掉手套，丢到水池里，并冲向笔记本电脑记下他的发现。

John露出微笑，因为Sherlock兴奋得忘了摘下那副超大的护目镜，它把他的黑色卷发都乱七八糟地堆在头上。

“它活了吗，弗兰克斯坦博士？”

“不，John，死的！”Sherlock叫道，“死的，死的，死的！这肯定会让印度至少上百位投毒者被判死刑！”他冲着John荣光焕发，后者不知怎地为眼前这位戴着护目镜的兴奋男人心动不已。

皮带从皮带孔里松脱开来，缓缓地解开，它认为这小小的抽动无需太过匆忙。当John回过神来，注意到皮带松开了时，他皱起眉头。

“唔。我发誓我肯定有……”他嘟哝着重新把皮带扣上。

“它又来了。”Sherlock在John的耳边说道。

John一转头，发现Sherlock正俯在他肩膀上，直勾勾地盯着John的胯部。“什么？”John突然强烈地注意到Sherlock的呼吸正喷在他脖子上。

“你的皮带。它又一次自己松开了。肯定有问题。”

John推开Sherlock，担心他可能会注意到某些皮带以下的问题。“皮带很好，Sherlock。可能是我不小心没扣好。继续拯救印度去吧。”

Sherlock默默地注视了John片刻，然后戏剧性地一个转身，继续埋首电脑去了。John暗自松了口气。而皮带同时则在想Johnny什么时候才能下定那该死的决心决定要不要出航。优柔寡断可不是Captain Briggs的风格，皮带也没有什么耐心。结果是，这次事故就这么风平浪静地过去了，没有引起任何后果——或者至少表面上看起来是这样的。

平静的日子日复一日。Johnny去超市购物，有时候会到处跑，带着枪。有时候Johnny就那么整晚坐在椅子里——皮带痛恨这样的夜晚，因为自己也能百无聊赖地贴着个靠垫浪费时间。然而，皮带依然兢兢业业地护着裤子，在大部分时候都十分满足现状（或者说也只能满足于现状——当好一条皮带）。

第四次发生的时候大家都吓了一跳。

那是在伦敦户外漫长而潮湿的一夜之后。John和Sherlock花了整整三天追踪一个连环杀手——那家伙的爱好是切掉受害者的脚趾头（这对Sherlock和苏格兰场的关系毫无助益，他们一直用怀疑的目光打量着他，直到John终于发作叫他们要么滚蛋要么别来找我们办案）。终于案情大白，凶手被捕，惯例的案后晚餐用毕，他们拖着沉重的身体爬上楼梯，脱掉外套和湿漉漉的鞋子，John泡了茶。

John打着呵欠递给Sherlock茶杯。Sherlock随口道了声谢接过茶，大口吞下去。John坐进自己的椅子里，让茶杯温暖他的手指，然后再慢慢啜饮，努力让热度持续。他给了Sherlock一个疲惫的笑容，后者抿了抿嘴角，似乎沉浸在思绪中。

喝完茶后，John迫使自己站起来，拿起Sherlock的杯子，蹒跚走进厨房把杯子放进水池里。他刚刚放下杯子，就发现自己被Sherlock Holmes的双手转过来，握住他的后颈，把他拉进一个吻里。

就在那一刻，John觉醒了。他不假思索地回吻起来，张开嘴让那湿滑温暖的舌头贴着他的嘴唇。他的手纠缠进Sherlock的卷发里，两人努力寻找能让他们的脸贴合的最佳角度以便深吻。Sherlock的舌头抚摸着John的口腔顶部。John呻吟了一声，一阵颤栗滚下他的脊柱。他把一只手从Sherlock的头部移动到尾椎以示反击。他把两人的身体拉近，胸口相贴。皮带惊讶地发现自己紧挨着另一条腰带，一条用聚亚安酯制造的黑色细腰带。一时间，John的皮带太过震惊于另一块矩形金属扣的触感，以致于忘了该怎么反应——它已经很久、很久没有遇到过它的同类了，不论是跟着Johnny还是Captain Briggs，那熟悉又陌生的触感让它也激动不已。不过，它很快回过神来，因为它意识到不仅是Johnny码头的轮船已经起航，另一艘旗舰也在扬帆。它挣扎了片刻才解开自己——另一条腰带紧贴着自己的时候还真有点难办——但它最终还是成功了，皮带扣从John的裤腰上松了开来。

John中断了吻，喘着气，注视着Sherlock放大的瞳孔。“我、我们是不是应该先谈谈？”他喘着粗气道。

Sherlock恼火地嘟哝了一声，直奔John的脖子，“谈话太无聊了。”他嘶声道，语调里充满了渴望。他亲吻着John耳下的肌肤，把John按在厨房柜台上。

“对。我同意——哦天哪。”John倒抽了一口气，双手抓着Sherlock的衬衫和头发，他们被衣物覆盖的勃起正摩擦着对方。

这时候，John的皮带意识到它完全遗忘了还插在Johnny裤腰上的手枪——它还硬邦邦地抵在John的尾骨上，随时可能滑下来——如果主人决定不在厨房柜台而是换个地方来一发的话。而困在两具火热勃起的身体之间，皮带不知道该如何调整自己。

幸运的是，John也发现了同样的问题，他喘着气道：“Sherlock——枪。”

“唔。”Sherlock抽手到John的裤腰后握住手枪。他抓住枪把，将还带着体温的金属沿着John的衬衫底下拖到John的脊椎处。他把枪口抵在John的肩胛骨之间，并吮吸John的锁骨。

“老天爷，”John呻吟道，拱起身迎接Sherlock的触摸，“要知道那玩意儿可没有保险栓。”

“我的手指又不在扳手上——而且你喜欢这样。”Sherlock答道，意有所指地顶着John的勃起。

他们呻吟着，沉浸在相互摩擦中，胡乱吻着对方的嘴巴。John的话渐渐变成一连串丰富多彩的咒骂夹杂着Sherlock的名字。Sherlock也难得地仿佛失去了语言能力，只能偶尔喘着气作出无声的“哦天哪”的嘴型，直到他空出一只手，意外容易地插进John的内裤里的时候，Sherlock嘟哝了一句迷茫的“唔？”同时握住了John的阴茎，帮他打出来。

John叫喊着高潮了，仰起的脑袋撞在了吊高的橱柜上，双手紧紧抓住Sherlock的脖子和屁股。Sherlock随之一泄如注，低声呻吟着“Jooohhnn”，把额头搁在John的肩膀上。

片刻后，他们平复了呼吸，擦掉额头上的汗水，打了个冷战。Sherlock慢慢把枪放到台面上，用一根手指勾着John的皮带扣，拉了拉。

“你的皮带里住着什么精怪，John？”

“什么意思？”John微微皱起眉头，但是掩不住满脸的喜气洋洋。

“它自动解开了，那会儿……”Sherlock清了清嗓子。

“噢，是吗？”John往下看去，“我想你是对的——或许我该丢掉它。”

“你敢。”Sherlock低声咆哮道，抓住John的腰胯，把他拉进另一个吻里。

皮带没多久就发现自己被从裤腰上抽了出来，随意地丢到地板上。但它完全不介意，因为很快它就发现另一条腰带也来和它作伴了。


	2. Sherlock的紫色衬衫纽扣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “女性的谈吐和她的身体一样有魅力。”——Giacomo Casanova

令人意外的是，Sherlock Holmes在衣服上的开销十分节俭。他讨厌在商店里转来转去，忍受咄咄逼人的售货员的推销，把他本可用来做更有创造性的事情——比如测试毒药的味道——的珍贵时间浪费在试衣服上。他购买优质耐穿的衣物，穿鞋子穿到磨破为止。他把衣服送到特定的清洗/修补服务店，因为A）他就不用花时间自己洗了，以及B）如果有任何开缝、破洞或者其他问题，也会被专业人士妥善处理。一年里，Sherlock可能只买一身新衣服——其余的都是他收到的礼物或者伪装用品。

那件紫色的Dolce & Gabbana衬衫（John Watson最喜爱的那件，尽管他从未承认）已经至少穿了五年了。它经历了12次撕裂、9次血渍、4次化学物质侵蚀、1次枪击、11次咖啡泼溅、两次酱汁沾染和3次纽扣的意外丢失或扯落。就职于洗衣店、技艺非凡的老太太Sophia Quinton，无数次拯救了这件衬衫。她花了不少时间耐心地修补Sherlock的衬衫，以感谢他找回了她失散多年的女儿Renae。

虽然衬衫已年满五岁，但这套纽扣却是一年前才缝上去的。在第三套纽扣遗失于追捕罗浮宫的窃画贼钻过一条窄道之后，Sophia Quinton决定要另外想想办法。

她有大量的纽扣可供选择，但作为第四套纽扣，她选择了她曾姨妈Lucia的紫色紧身胸衣扣子。那件胸衣是她曾姨妈的至爱，尽管不算什么过分的爱好：它是一件工装款的胸衣，扣子从上扣到下，背部有蕾丝。Lucia是在1860年代的紫色风潮袭击英国那段时间买的。Sophia Quinton在衣服上是个实用主义者，不管有多旧，她觉得如果那些古董纽扣能够伺候她的先祖，也就可以为Mr.Holmes的衬衫效劳。

那些纽扣为John Watson新近的“想操就操你的室友变好友变（也许是）终身伴侣”生活埋下了祸根。它们要是呆在其他的衬衫上还好办点，但它们偏偏呆在那件最性感、最“天哪我想要扯掉你的衣服把你推倒在这张桌子上”的衬衫上面。

然而，纽扣们非常反对被扯掉。在它们看来，它们的使命就是团结一致，抵抗外力，并且它们依然把自己当做内衣的一部分，因此，它们绝不是像外套那样被随意穿脱的东西。Lucia也是典型的维多利亚时代的缩影：认真、严肃，清心寡欲。实际上，她清心寡欲到了禁欲的地步——她是个老处女。于是，也就不难理解为何纽扣们如此拘谨了，顽固不化就是它们的本性。而在过去的一年里，它们尽心尽力地为它们的新主人效劳——它们觉得他的生活和旧主人非常相似，它们依偎在他温暖的胸膛上，仿佛在缅怀那些逝去已久的年月。

但在最近几个月来，纽扣们经受了比以往更大的压力。

事情始于纽扣们注意到Sherlock的心跳开始无缘无故失去规律。这种心率失常通常发生在Sherlock明显没有在追逐什么东西的时候，因为他的呼吸速率没有太大变化，体温也只是略有上升，和剧烈奔跑后的发热截然不同。纽扣们无从得知是什么导致他的心跳加速和漏跳，但如果它们有目可视或有耳可听，它们就会看见John Watson满脸敬佩地轻声赞叹：“amazing”，“brilliant”，“fantastic”。纽扣们只知道它们坚定不移的主人动摇了，它们大惊小怪，轻轻贴着他的胸骨，好像这样就能帮助肌肤下那些激烈跳动的肌肉冷静下来似的。

所以，当它们突然遇到陌生的手试图解开它们的时候，它们紧紧抓着扣眼，死活不松开，代表它们的主人陷入恐慌。

“见鬼。”John喘着粗气，他的双手抓着紫色衬衫——他刚刚把Sherlock推在了冰箱门上。他笨拙地解着扣子，但它们一再从他的手中滑掉。他焦躁地扯着衬衫，一次，两次，三次，试图把它们扯开，但扣子拒绝了，衬衫巍然不动。John舔吻着Sherlock的衬衫领口露出来的锁骨，顶端的纽扣被长着胡茬的下巴吓了一跳，它从未遇上过这样的事。“你的衬衫他妈是怎么回事？”John低声道，一边沿着Sherlock的脖子亲吻。

“忘了衬衫吧，John。”Sherlock嘟哝着，露出狡猾的笑容，把手探进John的裤子里，捏了一把他的屁股。“我们需要的东西都齐了。”

“老天爷。”

片刻后，他们踉踉跄跄地撞进Sherlock的卧室。结果是，纽扣们被汗水和精液浸了个透，全然不知它们的主人到底出了什么事——这样胸膛起伏、心跳如雷。

John低下头看着被他弄得一塌糊涂的Sherlock：颧骨潮红，卷发蓬乱，平常一丝不苟的紫色衬衫皱巴巴地堆在他的胸骨之上，底下一片赤裸。他低声轻笑，捏了捏布料，把它从Sherlock汗涔涔的肌肤上拎起来。

“抱歉了。”他道。

“你可以付干洗费。”Sherlock答道，露出无耻的得意笑容。

与此同时，纽扣们隐约觉得自己还是输了，尽管它们并未在战斗中缴械。当Sherlock第二天就把衬衫卷起来送到Sophia Quinton那里时（因为一如既往地明察秋毫的Sherlock，注意到了John最喜欢他穿这件紫色衬衫，并打算尽快尽好地利用这一点），纽扣们召开了一个动员会议，决心誓死坚守他们的神圣使命，捍卫他们的年轻主人不再受那双野蛮的手侵扰。

它们本来也有可能取得胜利，如果不是由于以下两个因素的话：

第一个因素是，在适当的环境下，John Watson也可以非常的耐心——毕竟他是和Sherlock住在一起。第二个因素，而且是最重要的因素，是纽扣们无法预见他的攻击角度。

历史证明，最有效的进攻总是掩护在平静的假象之下，这一次也是如此。案件之后，两人回到贝克街。他们泡了茶，说笑了一会，然后Sherlock说了句格外机灵的话，夹杂着一句轻轻的“到此来，John。”而John无不听命，果然就过来了。

John坐在Sherlock的大腿上，微笑着，抚上了Sherlock的胸膛。一碰到John的手，扣子们就炸毛了，紧紧贴住衬衫布料。John忽略了扣子的阻碍，径直抚上了Sherlock的脖子，并用拇指抚摸他的下颚。他们开始接吻——温柔地，从容地，仿佛在画布上描摹对方的唇形。

但鉴于Sherlock无法保持一种情绪超过三分钟，他们的亲吻逐渐演变成狂热的唇舌交缠，不时被喘息和呻吟打断。纽扣们发觉主人的心跳加速，并做好了准备。当John试图用指甲挑起第一个纽扣时，它紧紧夹住，掐了他的指尖一把。

“嗷，”John嘟哝道，抽开手，把手指放进嘴里。Sherlock挑了挑眉毛，半是挑逗半是好奇。“你的衬衫咬了我一口。”John解释道。

“衬衫可不长牙。”Sherlock答道，他已经轻而易举地解开John的衬衫纽扣，把手伸到了John肩膀上的伤疤处。

John顿住了，眉毛微皱。“你有件——不，算了。不想知道。”他再次向紫色的纽扣们发起进攻。纽扣们躲开了他的手指。“你是怎么脱掉这见鬼的衣服的？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“用耐心和闲聊，John，不然呢？脱衬衫可没有什么奥妙。”

又一颗扣子从John的指尖逃掉，他愤愤道：“跟你的衬衫说去。”

一分钟过去了，Sherlock不耐烦地用手指敲着John的大腿，叹了口气。“看在老天的份上，让我来吧。”他伸手去解自己的第一个扣子。

“不，我能行。”John嘟哝道，拍开Sherlock的手，舔了舔嘴唇。“我知道该怎么解开一件该死的衬衫。”

Sherlock等了整整二十秒，然后把右手探进John的裤子里。John跳了起来。

“老天，你着什么急？”

“无聊，”Sherlock爱抚着John半勃的分身，“你花了太长时间了。”

John发出一声细小的高音，脊背挺直，浑身战栗。他的手指放弃了对扣子的攻击，转而抓住Sherlock的手腕，把它们从自己的裤子里拉出来，并按在沙发的靠背上。他用嘴唇贴上Sherlock的嘴，把对方按在那儿，单纯地呼吸，直到Sherlock放弃挣扎为止。

抬起头，John看着Sherlock的眼睛道：“这次我想慢慢来，如果你没意见的话。”

“John，如果我按你的步骤来，我们得到明天早上才能做爱了。”Sherlock抗议道。

“那又如何？”John扬起一根眉毛。

Sherlock长叹了一口气，仰起头，靠在沙发背上。“那在你忙活的时候把我的手机给我吧。”他嘟哝道。

“不。”John俯下身，轻啃Sherlock耳下的肌肤，让他一阵颤栗。“乖乖的，不然我就拖上更长时间。”他松开了Sherlock的手。

Sherlock立即摸向John的胯部，John再次抓住他的手腕。“Sherlock，你没听到我刚才说什么吗？”

“唔，没。”

“少淘气了。呆着别动。”他咆哮道。

Sherlock露出得意的笑容，挑了挑眉毛。“有本事来呀。”

一股怒意和兴奋冲过John的小腹。他低下头，在离Sherlock的双唇仅有一寸的时候停住。Sherlock的嘴唇微张，坐等来袭。“有一手。”John轻声道。

Sherlock发出焦躁的哀嚎。

“好吧，躺下去。”John用肩膀推着Sherlock躺在沙发上，同时小心地抓着他的手腕。

Sherlock叹了口气。他们摸索了一会，直到终于在沙发上躺下，John依然骑着Sherlock的胯部。John低头注视着Sherlock的衬衫扣子，困惑着如何解开它们。这件紫色衬衫已经困扰了他很久，他极其渴望将它松开——看那深紫色的布料搭在Sherlock雪白的胸膛上。就像是只要还穿着那件衬衫（或者任何衬衫，但尤其是那件紫色衬衫），Sherlock就还有一丝自制残留，下意识地保护着自己，拒绝完全融入他和John目前建立的关系中。

John把视线上移，看着Sherlock盯着天花板的双眼。“Sherlock。”John道，努力保持语气平稳。

没有反应。

John更坚定的重复了一遍：“Sherlock。”

“唔？”Sherlock有了反应，但眼睛依然盯着天花板。

“你觉得无聊了。”

“观察入微啊，John。”Sherlock的目光移了下来，“你现在又不怎么带劲。”

John叹了口气，闭上眼睛，默默地数到十，然后再睁开。Sherlock又恢复放空了。“Sherlock，我们算什么？”John问道。

Sherlock皱起眉头。“人类，John，很显然。”

“别——别这样。你知道我在问什么。我们还没有……好吧，我们还没有讨论过。那么，我们算什么？这是……是一时性的，还是长期性的？”

Sherlock叹息一声，翻了个白眼。“我们非得现在讨论不可吗？”

“最好是。现在你在我的手下呢。”John微笑着，握紧了Sherlock的手腕。

Sherlock哼了一声。“如果我想甩掉你，随时可以。”

“但你还没有。”John提醒他。Sherlock发出个表示同意的声音，John等着他继续说话。但他没有，John提示道：“然后呢？我还在等答案。”

Sherlock把目光从天花板转到壁炉上。“这有什么要紧，John？”他道。

John心口一阵刺痛，他立刻松开了Sherlock的手腕。顿了一顿，他道：“好吧。”然后坐起身来，已经在算计着要走多长的路才能消化掉这个。

Sherlock迅速抓住他的手腕。“你要去哪？”他嘶声道。

“这有什么要紧？”John反击道。

“哦看着老天的份上，我不是这个意思！”Sherlock道，硬把John拉向自己。

“你有三秒钟来解释你真正的意思。”John平静地回道，俯在Sherlock身上。

“名称，John。名称，分类，标签，这些都无关紧要，你才是重要的，你对我很重要。这难道还不够吗？”Sherlock注视着John的双眼，介于恼怒和恳切之间。

John咽了口唾沫。“这样……好多了。”他小心地挣开，“但还是可以更确切一点。”

Sherlock叹了口气，再次在沙发上躺好。“在哪一方面？”他问道。

“我们……处于哪一种承诺级别？”John逼问道，中途紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

Sherlock皱起眉头：“持续到我们在生理上或心理上无法继续为止。”

“这……太模糊。”John答道。

Sherlock咕哝一声，把小臂放在眼睛上。“老天，我们必须这样吗？我觉得我的脑细胞都要腐烂了，John！”

John双臂抱胸。“很抱歉此刻我觉得定义我们的关系比性更加重要，Sherlock。”

“定义，”Sherlock愤愤道，就好像在说“Anderson”似的。他移开手臂，瞪着John。“定义没有任何意义。不然我为什么要发明自己的职业名称？没有哪种术语适合它。女朋友、男朋友、丈夫、情人、伴侣、另一半、炮友——这又有什么关系？喜欢的话我们也可以把自己叫做小划艇，这些名称都同样灵活多变不可依赖。重要的是我们在此时此刻，以及我们是否契合。我们只要知道这些就够了。”

John一手按在Sherlock的胸膛上，考虑着他的话，研究着他热切的目光，片刻后，John道：“我想你说得有道理。” 

“那当然。现在我们能继续了吗？”Sherlock抱怨道，顶着John的腰胯以作提醒。

正在Sherlock要把John的衬衫脱掉的时候，John再次抓住了他的双手。

Sherlock瞪着他。“真的吗，John？鉴于你上一次的‘成功’，我很惊讶你居然还想重复一次。”

“谁说不成功了？”John抗议道，他打量着那牢不可破的纽扣阵线，突然有了一个好主意。他低下头，来到第一个纽扣那儿——就是那颗与他奋战多时的纽扣——并把嘴唇贴上了上去。

那颗扣子僵住了，不知道自己遇到了什么——一样柔软、温暖，还有点湿润的东西，温柔地沿着乳白色的无机质外缘转了一圈。它从来没有遇到过触感这样温暖的东西，在其陌生而宠溺的爱抚中卸下了防备。突然间，纽扣被一样湿润、丰厚、火热的肌肉组织抚过它的表面，它晕头转向，从扣眼里滑了出来。第一颗纽扣松开了。

John露出胜利的笑容，低下头向第二颗纽扣发起攻击，他含住扣子，并用舌头舔过纽扣的表面。

“见鬼，你在对我的衬衫做什么，John？”Sherlock被John发出的吸吮声逗乐了。

John含着纽扣嘟哝道：“给它放松一下。”他用舌头舔了它，然后用下唇把纽扣从扣眼里推出去。

Sherlock低笑道：“你看上去就像是在给它做口交。”

“唔，好主意，就是部位不对。”John咧嘴一笑。他亲吻着裸露出来的肌肤。

Sherlock皱了皱眉，然后挑起眉毛：“不是我的专长。”

“对。”

一个接一个地，纽扣们在John的唇舌爱抚下陆续投降——它们无法抵抗这样暧昧的温暖，纷纷阵前倒戈——等到最后一颗挨着Sherlock肚脐的扣子也被吸吮开的时候，紫色纽扣联盟已经彻底垮台。

John松开Sherlock的手腕，小心地掀开紫色衬衫的前襟，露出Sherlock雪白的胸膛，上面还带着些许黑色的体毛。他抚摸着Sherlock的身侧，感受每一道伤疤和肋骨，他的拇指停留在Sherlock乳头的边缘。

“God，yes。”John轻声道。

Sherlock温暖的手握住John的手腕，露出微笑，两眼发光。“完全同意，John。”他呢喃道。

这句回答完全没有意义，但也没有什么要紧——接下来的吻就足以让这世界上的一切都有了意义。片刻后，当他们紧紧相贴，紫色纽扣们摩擦着John的衬衫边缘时，它们觉得自己可以像贝壳一样把这两种布料紧紧扣在一起。在两者之间，温暖、生机和某种柔情肆意滋长。如果下次这些纽扣们变得容易解开了，就只能说是Dr. John Watson终于以耐心、理解和话语打动了这些无机质物体。


	3. 猎鹿帽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章可能稍微有点虐+黑，含主要角色死亡（？）。你可以不看这章，就把前两章当成独立的故事吧。这篇用作者的话来说，充其量也就是个尾声而已。

这是天作之合，不管他怎么说。帽子打从它那用羊毛线织成的心眼里知道。在接触到他头上的柔软卷发的那一刻起，它就知道，这个男人就是它一直等待的人。

在帽子漫长而坎坷的一生中，它曾经被许多脑袋戴过。它点缀过苏格兰高地老猎人的白发，它被一代传一代，然后又被捐赠给了剧院，从此与聚光灯及各色头巾作伴。它熟悉头皮屑、发胶；熟悉洗发水和烟草的气味；它知道从雄鹿的咽喉喷溅而出的鲜血滋味；它了解湿气，那让它的每一根绒线都饱满欲滴；它也呼吸过煤灰和烟雾，但它从来没有体验过火。

它从来没有体验过天才。

直到它遇见了那个男人，那个随意地拿起它、并戴着它走出剧院的男人。

帽子曾经感受过无数思维的火花，那些电光火石的思绪就像埋藏在头骨之下的散热器，它们温暖了帽子，犹如帽子温暖着头部，但它们与这个男人完美的脑袋里迸发出来的思维火焰相比，简直不值一提。在那短短数秒内，奇妙的热力渗透了帽子的线线缕缕，它知道这个脑袋就是它的真命天子。

但就和来时一样突然，帽子被从那尊贵的卷发上摘下来，扔在了计程车的座位底下。

它悲痛不已，它凹陷的帽里从未感觉如此空虚。它躺在脚垫的灰尘和沙砾上，冰冷而怀恋。它等待着。它觉得肯定是哪儿出了错——那个人会回来找它的，因为他肯定也感觉到了命运的羁绊。在它看来，它理所当然、毫无疑问就应该属于那位天才的脑袋。它觉得他既然是天才，就应该明白这一点。

后来——帽子不知道过了多久——它被计程车司机发现了，后者似乎把它交给了自己年幼的儿子。帽子惊恐万分，它觉得它自己就像是在舞台上那些被掳的少女。它徒劳地等待着骑士的降临，却只能忍受被那个男孩用作道具，打扮成他在电视上看到的著名侦探模样。

那男孩经常戴着它去公园。一天，在他和他的小伙伴们经历了一场涉及大量攀爬奔跑跳跃的精力充沛的冒险之后，他把帽子落在了公园里。帽子还没来得及庆幸自己的脱逃，就发现自己被一个流浪汉捡到了，后者把它的帽檐拉下来，以在寒冷的夜晚护着耳朵。

那个流浪汉收了20镑的报酬去搜集情报。

“喂，泥就素那个戴帽子的家伙，素吧？”流浪汉问。他指了指手里一份报纸上的照片，然后又点了点自己的帽子。

Sherlock叹了口气表示真是受够了，回头瞪了John一眼。“对，”Sherlock简短地回道，“给我打起十二分精神，一发现有什么不对劲的就通知我。”他转身就走，衣摆飞扬。

“好咧，Mr. Holmes。”流浪汉在他背后叫道。

在经历了数日冷雨污泥和沉闷无趣的思绪之后，帽子渐渐意识到那位天才也许永远不会回来了。如果他想要找回帽子，那他早就该找到了。帽子被遗弃了。不值一寻。它死心了，自暴自弃地决定就跟着这个脑袋过一辈子算了。

在流浪汉和Sherlock Holmes交谈后的第五天，他终于打听了一些有趣的东西。他当时坐在一家咖啡厅里，小心地呷着一杯他勉强买得起的咖啡，努力喝得慢点再慢点。帽子待在桌上，等着晾干。

他听到了隔壁桌的窃窃私语。

“该死，Ernie，你怎么能把那条狗丢了？”

“我以为你说的是第九街（Ninth Street）的商店，而不是骑士街（Knight Street）！”

对方哀嚎一声。“好吧，你个白痴，我们的财富、我们的退休计划都完了，都怪你把它给了宠物店而不是兽医。”

“不过他们似乎觉得它能卖个好价钱，Pete。血统什么的。”

“谁他妈在乎血统？比起它肚子里的玩意儿，血统屁都不算。”

“我们可以把它要回来？” Ernie提议。

“噢，他们很可能已经把它卖掉了。不过还是可以去看看。”Pete叹了口气。椅子拉开，两个男人站了起来。流浪汉看着他俩走出咖啡店，然后找服务生要了支笔，在小票背面划了几行字，匆匆离开了店里。

帽子被落下了。

它已经习惯于失望了。它经历了这么多平庸的脑袋，它知道自己大概再也不会遇上那样杰出的天才了。但有一个温暖的脑袋也聊胜于无。它可以承受失望，孤独则另当别论。它呆在沾染了咖啡渍的餐巾旁，祈祷着有个人——任何人——能戴上它。

服务员收拾桌子的时候发现了帽子，并把它放在柜台里，以防有人回来找它。她觉得它有点眼熟，但想不起来在哪看过。

第二天早上，服务员正在照单冲一杯黑咖啡加两块糖和奶茶。她睡眼惺忪地透过眼镜扫了眼柜台后的两个男人，道：“你们俩看上去有点眼熟……你们以前来过吗？”

Sherlock哀叹一声，抬头看着天花板。John礼貌地冲着服务员笑了笑，给了Sherlock一个“客气点Sherlock不然她会在我们的饮料里吐痰”的眼色。

Sherlock对服务员挤出一个笑容：“我想你是认错人了。”

“不，我想起来了！你们是侦探，报纸上那个！”服务员大声欢呼。

Sherlock叹了口气，John挤上来问道：“抱歉，多少钱来着？”

这句话加快了服务员的速度，很快两杯饮料就被放在了柜台上。“没戴帽子有点不太好认。”她咧了咧嘴，“说起来……”她伸出手从柜台里拿出那顶帽子。“昨天有人把它落在这了，也许是你们的粉丝之一？我敢打赌他们回来找它的时候如果发现上面有签名肯定很高兴。”她挤了挤眼睛。

Sherlock扫了眼帽子，认出了帽子的质地和昨天那个流浪汉头上的绒线一样，于是陡然把帽子从她手里拿过来，塞进口袋。“我可以更进一步，Miss Lindsay，我会把它还给它主人的。”他干巴巴地笑了一下，拿起饮料，留给John来付账。

帽子不知道发生了什么事，手指对它来说都一样。它默默地忍受着在一件大衣口袋里挤了一路，反正它也无能为力。它从未觉得如此狼狈。

稍后，在贝克街的客厅里，John正在敲着《珍宝犬》一案，Sherlock把帽子扔在了他的键盘上。

“想想该怎么处理它，John。”Sherlock指示道，转身去厨房启动了一个关于皮革和水虎鱼的实验——他是怎么在John去拿个外卖的功夫里就和水虎鱼扯上关系的John真心不想知道，但估计得怪那个宠物店主出的点子。

John拿起帽子，皱了皱眉头。“我还以为你要还给那个……呃，Alvin呢。”

Sherlock把一只皮手套丢进水虎鱼的池子里，看着那些小鱼啄来啄去。“我已经把我们粉丝新寄来的一顶给了他了。”Sherlock答道，在说“粉丝”的时候就像吐什么腐肉一样。“反正对我们也没什么用处。”

John眨了眨眼睛，盯着Sherlock。Sherlock正在笔记上匆匆记下什么。John露出一个温柔的、充满爱意的笑容，。“那真是太好心了，Sherlock。”

Sherlock哼了一声，继续盯着水虎鱼。“这不是好心，John，是废物利用。那些可笑的帽子对我一点用也没有，给Alvin倒是有用多了。他在找那条狗和珠宝的时候帮了我们大忙，并且给流浪汉小队一些奖赏也有利于建立他们的忠心，又不用我费什么力气。”

John笑了。“好吧，现在你得到了一顶比新的更没用的帽子。好心人。”

“纠正：是你得到了一顶没有用的帽子，John。”Sherlock道，一缕奇异的微笑挂在他嘴角。

John低笑一声，站起来，走向厨房。他把帽子戴在Sherlock头上。火焰般的触感激活了帽子的绒线，一瞬间，它差点以为自己在什么垃圾场被送进了熔炉。但随后，它感觉到了勃勃的生机和欢腾的思绪，一股兴奋溢满了它全身。 它就知道。它就知道他们终将再次命运般地重逢。

Sherlock嘟哝一声，想把帽子甩掉，但John抓住他的手，握在自己掌心里。“你知道吗，你还是不时能够给我惊喜。”John亲昵地道。

Sherlock把视线从鱼转到John身上，允许自己的手被继续抓着。他注视着John的脸，又露出了那个似笑非笑的表情：“而你还是一点也不无聊。”

John的表情有点恼怒，然后又渐渐转变成愉悦。

Sherlock挑起眉毛。“你知道我醒来的时候能看见什么吗？”他问。

“那些你睡在床上的日子？大概通常是我的大脸在往枕头上滴着口水。”

“不止如此，John，我能看见一切。”他等着John反应过来，当后者显然没明白的时候，Sherlock注视着John的双眼道：“当我看见你被子下的腿形时，我能看见我们相遇的第一天。当我看着你的手的时候，我能看见你那天枪击了那个司机后低调地站在警戒线外。我能从你的伤疤和脸上的纹路里能看见你的整个军人生涯。然后，我观察出新的变化——我能看见我被射伤那天你长出的白发，你还记得那一天吗？”

John脸色严峻地点点头。Sherlock咧了咧嘴。“你身手非凡。”他呢喃道，原本就很低的音调降得更低。“我从没见过任何人如此有效地把一张折凳变成武器。”

帽子感觉到一股奇妙的热力在它身下滋长，仿佛野火燎原，又亮如明星——思想的力量。帽子敬佩得五体投地。

Sherlock凑近John，抽出一只手抚摸John的脸颊。“当我看见你的嘴唇，我想起了我们第一次亲吻的时候；当我看见你脖子上的吻痕，我想起我是如何在前一晚把它标上去的；当我看见你的屁股，我就想起我把阴茎埋进去的时候，以及所有那些我应该那么做的时候。”

“老天爷，难怪你喜欢早起。”John沙哑着声音道，瞳孔放大，嘴巴微张。

Sherlock的另一只胳膊搂上John的腰，把他拉进自己怀里，两眼发光。“你明白吗，John？你是一种积累，一种经验，你有那么多我艳羡不已的东西，你是如何把这些东西都塞进一个如此平凡的躯体和头脑……”Sherlock皱起眉头，努力寻找合适的词汇，“……还有待调查。”

John搂住Sherlock的脖子，把他拉下来。“你也是。”他喃喃道，然后用力地吻了Sherlock。舌头交缠。

帽子只恨没有早日遇上这个男人。这一个吻让血清素和多巴胺像火上浇油一样涌现，帽子绞尽脑汁寻找它所知的任何与火有关的隐喻来猜测接下来要发生什么——凤凰涅槃、飞蛾扑火、干柴烈火、摧枯拉朽、火烧泰晤士河——它无法定论。它唯一知道的是：尽管它无法占有任何天才，但它宁死也不能失去这份甜美的热度——宁为玉碎不为瓦全。

John中断了这个吻，吸了一口气。“我们能不能不当着这些鱼进行？这有点……”

“不太好？”Sherlock已经在推着John往客厅走了。

“毛骨悚然。它们都不带眨眼睛的。”

Sherlock无言地笑了，John窃笑。他们再次发起了一个缠绵的吻，唇舌交缠。等把John推进沙发椅里之后，Sherlock立即双膝落地，挤进John的两腿之间，嗅着他胯下的气息。John大笑了起来。

“有什么这么好笑？”Sherlock嘟哝道，咬着John自动松开的皮带扣，把他的皮带拉开。

“你可以继续戴着帽子。”John笑道，一边抚摸着那顶羊毛帽。

“唔。”Sherlock抓住帽子，摘下来，丢进壁炉里。绒线冒着烟，渐渐燃烧起来。

“噢，那倒有点浪费了。”John道。他咬着下唇，因为Sherlock已经把他的阴茎从裤子里解放了出来，爱昵地舔了一道。

“但它适得其所。”Sherlock答道，冲着John露出一个坏笑。他含住龟头，埋下头去。John只能以一声呻吟作答，手指埋进Sherlock的卷发里。

帽子躺在煤块上，冒着烟，感觉伤心、失落、背叛……直到一股火苗窜进它的帽檐，随后是更多熊熊的炙烤，灼烧着它柔软的帽里。火焰的触感和帽子之前的想象完全不同——它知道会有热，却不知道还会烧。火苗在它身上跳动，火舌吞噬着它的每一根绒线。燃烧是它经历过的最激烈的体验——火焰燎遍它全身，无微不至。帽子陶醉于火焰的热情中，沉迷在那噼噼啪啪的甜言蜜语里，让自己渐渐被烧成火红的光，驱散了夜晚的黑暗。

 

Chapter 3 End


End file.
